disneyheroinesfandomcom-20200215-history
Jasmine
' Princess Jasmine '''is the tritagonist of Disney's 1992 animated feature film ''Aladdin. She also appears in both of the film's direct-to-video sequels The Return of Jafar ''(1994) and ''Aladdin and the King of Thieves (1996), as well as its film-based animated television series that ran from 1994 to 1995. In the original film, Jasmine's speaking voice is provided by Linda Larkin, while her singing voice is provided by Lea Salonga. In the second and third films, Liz Callaway replaces Salonga as her singing voice. Appearance and personality Physical appearance Jasmine is an extremely beautiful young woman of Arabian heritage with her belly-button showing, large, light brown eyes, thick, beautiful black eyebrows and eyelashes, long, raven-black hair, and a distinctive hourglass figure. Personality Jasmine is free-spirited, feisty, rebellious, and independent. Headstrong and stubborn, Jasmine longs to be part of the freedom "normal" girls have, to the point of which she wishes she wasn't a princess. Jasmine can be very willful. She refuses all of the suitors that her father chooses for her, preferring to wed for love rather than for wealth. Jasmine can also be kind and caring, and is ready to help those in need,,,, rich or poor. She's also Aladdin's rival on intelligence and cunning. She shows a love for adventure, and often accompanies Aladdin on his journeys. Ability Jasmine proves capable of such acting as proved when she played alogn with Aladdin's claim she's crazy when he's defending ehr from an angry fruit-seller who accused her of being some thief. Jasmine's also capable of such strength and agility. She proves a capable warrior to match the Amazons. She once knocked one of the 40 Thieves out with one punch and pushed a stone eagle on two. Backround and developement Orgins Jasmine is based off of Princess Badroulbadour, in The Story of Aladdin; or, the Wonderful Lamp. She is a rich princess, who a pauper Aladdin wanted to marry, and he eventually does when he finds a lamp which makes him wealthy. Developement Jasmine's supervising animator was Mark Henn, who had previously worked with James Baxter on Belle in Beauty and the Beast Design and characteristics Story Voice actresses Actress Linda Larkin was simply accompanying her friend who was auditioning for the role of Jasmine. Inspired by the line "It's all so magical", Larkin unexpectedly auditioned, and ultimately won the role nine months later. Filmmakers asked her to adjust the pitch of her voice because it was too high, and felt it would make Jasmine sound too young. Ironically, Larkin is five years older than her male co-star Scott Weigner, voice of Aladdin. Appearances Aladdin Jasmine is the soon-to-be 16 year old daughter of the wealthy Sultan of Agrabah. It is soon revealed that, by law, Jasmine must soon be married to a prince. She is unwilling to marry any of the princes her father suggests, as she wants to marry for love rather than for wealth and power. Eventually, Jasmine runs away from home, in the disguise of a peasant, but having never been outside the palace before, she inadvertently gets into trouble when she gives an apple to a young boy without paying for it. Before the merchant can punish her by amputating her hand, a street urchin named Aladdin quickly steps in and saves her by claiming that Jasmine is his mentally-ill sister. Jasmine plays along, pretending that she believes Abu to be the Sultan. Aladdin leads Jasmine to his home, where they talk. Aladdin reveals his wish that he could be rich, while Jasmine wishes for freedom. Jasmine and Aladdin begin to show feelings for each other, but Aladdin is arrested by guards led by Razoul. Jasmine reveals herself to them and demands that they let Aladdin go, but Razoul apologizes and explains that he is doing so on Jafar's orders. Later, Jasmine confronts Jafar and demands that they release Aladdin, but Jafar tells her that Aladdin has already been executed; Jasmine is left distraught and blames herself, realizing that she never learned his name. The Sultan soon learns of the matter, and chastises Jafar. Jasmine then points out that, even though she is forced to marry, she would be able to punish Jafar after becoming Queen - not knowing that Jafar was internally planning on making Jasmine his own Queen. After Aladdin's wish to become a prince is granted to him by The Genie, he visits Jasmine in the guise of 'Prince Ali Ababwa'. She initially believes him to be just another arrogant suitor, after hearing 'Prince Ali' speak to the Sultan about his intentions to "win Jasmine". After a rather disastrous meeting on Jasmine's balcony, Aladdin is able to convince Jasmine to go for a ride on his Magic Carpet. During the ride, Jasmine falls in love with the disguised Aladdin, but Jasmine soon sees through Aladdin's disguise, after noticing that Prince Ali had the same habits as the market boy she had met. She is angered at the lie, but Aladdin convinces her that he sometimes dressed up as a commoner to "escape the pressures of palace life," which she relates to. She is taken back to the palace and the two share a kiss.However, upon returning, she is told by her father that she is to marry Jafar. Jasmine is shocked, and attempts to tell the Sultan her decision to marry Prince Ali. When Jafar claims that the prince left, Aladdin suddenly appears, relating the news that Jafar had tried to kill him. When the Sultan agrees with Jafar that Aladdin is lying (much to Jasmine's shock), Aladdin realizes that Jafar is controlling the Sultan and breaks the spell. Jafar is revealed as a traitor and forced to flee. The Sultan then notices Aladdin and Jasmine, and realizes that Jasmine has chosen a suitor. Jasmine announces her decision to marry Aladdin, the next day. However, Jafar takes over Agrabah by stealing the lamp from Aladdin. Jasmine learns of Aladdin's true identity, after Jafar uses his magic to forcefully change Aladdin back to a peasant. After sending Aladdin to the ends of the earth, Jafar makes Jasmine his personal slave. He then offers her the chance to become his Queen, citing her beauty and creating a crown for her. She hotly refuses, and he is about to punch her in the face when he comes up with a more gentlemanly idea. He commands the Genie to grant his wish that Jasmine fall in love with him. After seeing that Aladdin has returned, Jasmine distracts Jafar by pretending that she is in love with him, so that Aladdin can get the lamp. As they share a passionate kiss (much to the disgust of Aladdin, Abu and Iago), Jafar sees Aladdin's reflection in Jasmine's crown. and attacks him. When Jasmine tries to grab the lamp, Jafar imprisons her in an hourglass, where she is almost suffocated by sand before Aladdin rescues her. Aladdin ultimately outwits Jafar and has him imprisoned in a lamp of his own (as Jafar had wished to be an all-powerful Genie). After seeing that Jasmine is in love with Aladdin, and noting Aladdin's character, the Sultan changes the marriage law. Instead of being forced to marry a prince, she can marry whomever she deems worthy. Upon hearing this, Jasmine happily chooses Aladdin. The Return of Jafar In the sequel The Return of Jafar, Jasmine begins to question her choice in Aladdin, wondering if he was trustworthy enough after he defends Iago, Jafar's former pet parrot who had terrorized her father. She quickly gets over these questions with Iago's help, when he reminds her of how much she loves Aladdin, and using reverse psychology and calling her bluff in the song "Forget About Love". Jasmine apologizes to Iago soon after when he suggests Aladdin and the Sultan go for a carpet ride together (which is in fact a trap), and her kindness almost prompts Iago into a confession, but Jafar scares him into silence before Iago can say anything further. She is later captured by Jafar, who magically impersonates her in an attempt to have Aladdin killed off. It seems to be primarily her disappointment and anger at Iago which finally prompts him to help free Genie. Jasmine finally accepts Iago as a friend after he defeats Jafar. At the end of the film, Jasmine goes with Aladdin to see the world. Aladdin: The Series In the Aladdin spinoff TV series, Aladdin: The Series, Jasmine helpa Aladdin, Abu, Carpet, Iago, and the Genie in their adventures, often proving herself to be an invaluable aide in their adventures, and not just a damsel in distress. She also has several episodes (including Garden Of Evil, Forget Me Lots, Do The Rat Thing, The Secret of Dagger Rock, and Sand Switch) in which her personality, skill, intelligence and loving heart are focused on. Her relationship with Aladdin develops during this series and culminates in their marriage in the third movie. In the series Jasmine is shown to have excellent fighting skills, possibly learned by adventuring with Aladdin. When angered Jasmine can go into range becoming quite the advantage. In one episode she viciously attacked Abis Mal after learning she was used for a evil scheme of his. Of all the members of the group, Jasmine made the most daring sacrifices often giving up freedom to save love ones or even complete strangers. Aladdin and the King of Thieves In the third movie, Aladdin and the King of Thieves (1996) she and Aladdin are finally about to wed, when their wedding is interrupted by the Forty Thieves. After learning what they were after, Aladdin finds out from the Oracle his father Cassim is still alive. Jasmine convinces him to seek out his father, and that their wedding can be delayed a little bit longer. While he is away, Jasmine grows worried, and Genie cheers her up by dressing her in bridal outfits (And comically posing as many iconic celebrities and movie characters, one of which Robin Williams himself played the role of). When Aladdin returns with Cassim, she and the Sultan take an immediate liking to him. However, he later tries to steal the Oracle, and is put in prison; Aladdin helps him escape, but comes back to face his punishment. Jasmine and the Genie convince the Sultan that he helped his father out of love. At that moment, Iago (who was with Cassim) returns, telling them that Cassim has been captured by Sa'luk and the remaining Thieves. Jasmine goes with Aladdin to rescue his father, and afterward they return for their wedding, which Cassim attends from the shadows. They go for a ride on Carpet, waving good-bye to the Merchant from the first film and Iago and Cassim as they ride off. The two then kiss passionately. Songs Aladdin *A Whole New World The Return of Jafar *Forget About Love Aladdin and the King of Thieves *Out of Thin Air Gallery Jasmine-and-Aladdin-disney-18653913-887-561-1-.jpg|Jasmine and Aladdin 130px-Aladdin5122-1-.jpg|Jasmine and Jafar 130px-Aladdin1105-1-.jpg|Jasmine and her father 130px-AJ kiss-1-.jpg|Jasmine and Aladdin kissing Trivia *Jasmine is the first and only Disney Princess to not be the main protagonist of her film(s). Instead, she is the deuteragonist. *Jasmine was the first Disney Princess to be voiced by two actresses; Linda Larkin providing her speaking voice, and Lea Salonga providing her singing voice. She was also the first Disney Princess to have one of these actresses replaced in her sequel. *Jasmine is the first non-white Disney Princess. *Jasmine is the second youngest Disney Princess, having been fifteen at the beginning of her film (possibly sixteen in the sequels). The youngest is Snow White at age fourteen. *Jasmine has been named the fourth greatest Disney heroine. *She is the first Disney Princess to marry a pauper. *Jasmine is the only Disney Princess to ever kiss a villain. *Jasmine is the second Princess to star in a film directed by John Musker and Ron Clements, with Ariel being first, Tiana being third and Moana being fourth. * Jasmine is the second Disney Princess to star in a television series, the first being Ariel and the third being Rapunzel. * Jasmine's various adventures in said series rank her between them as the second Princess to be featured in various forms of bondage. ** The episodes "Destiny on Fire" and "Sultan Worth his Salt" and an issue of the Kingdom Hearts manga make Jasmine the second Princess to be gagged by a villain, Ariel being first and Rapunzel being third. ** The episodes "Do the Rat Thing" and "Eye of the Beholder" mark Jasmine as the first Princess to be transformed into an animal, with Tiana being the second and Rapunzel being third. Category:Singing Heroines Category:Disney princesses Category:Animated Heroines Category:Television Heroines Category:In love heroines Category:Royalty Category:Jasmine Sultan Category:Spunky Kids Category:Child Nurturer Category:Raven Hair Category:Disney princesses at Event Cinemas at Bondi & Burwood Category:Disney's 15 heroines Category:Disney's Queen Crown Category:English Book Series 1, 2, 3 & 4 (2010-2013) Category:Disney princesses at Event Cinemas at Liverpool Category:Disney's 14 Animated heroines at OOSH Miranda Artwork Category:Disney princesses at Greater Union Hurstville Category:Disney's 15 Animated heroines at OOSH Miranda Artwork Category:Black Category:Vera Segoh Category:Damsel in Distress Category:Disney Medley - Alex G & Peter Hollens Category:Arabian Heroines Category:Middle Eastern Heroines Category:Deuteragonists Category:Mothers Category:Tomboys